


Galvanize

by Ikasury



Series: Tempered Fragments AU [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: AGAIN!! - Freeform, After Story, Cunnilingus, Does this count as PWP?, F/F, Rule 35 Demands..., Sex, Tribadism, Undressing, Yuri, spoilers eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikasury/pseuds/Ikasury
Summary: On the boat to Tantal, after their revealing conversation a bit more took place between Nia and Morag...(NSFW Companion to Tempered Fragments)





	Galvanize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically can take place right at the end of Nia and Morag's scene in the original Tempered Fragments... 
> 
> i figured if i was going to do something kink related to the two, why not just start at the beginning!

On the boat…

_As the kiss ended, Morag’s eyes slowly opened, recognizing the rising heat on her body, “Nia…”_

_A clawed finger was placed on the woman’s lips, as Nia looked directly in her eyes. The way she said her name made her heart skip a beat but she had to come clean, “I… I don’t wanna hear some grand confession right now, cause I’m not sure I’d believe it, but…” she didn’t see anything waver in those light brown eyes, no change from a moment ago, they were still intense, and they still made her shiver. “But this… can we have this… for now?”_

_Pale, ungloved, hands rose and cupped around Nia’s ears, pressing harder than she did before but not aggressively, not meanly, instead in a way that still sent a shiver down Nia’s spine as the woman’s warm hands kept moving, through her hair, along her neck and cupped her face, bringing it close to her own, so Nia could feel the heat there, the Ardainian warmth radiating off of the woman. She looked into her eyes, those intense light brown eyes directly into Nia’s gold ones, and she understood. Morag hadn’t expected this to happen, for these feelings to **ever**  come out, already it was more than she could ask for, hope for, as a soldier, as an Imperial Representative, as someone that tried so hard to never lose a moment of control._

_But that was exactly what she was allowing, for this one moment… because it was already said, already out there, and while she had already said to ignore it… she was willing to allow Nia to do with it what she desired._

_Holding Nia close, Morag spoke directly to her lips, “Anything you want…” and kissed her with the same kind of passion as that first unexpected kiss, mixed with this new heat._

_Nia melted, and did not care about who found them in the morning. By the end of this she was going to certainly have sweet dreams and sleep well tonight._

There was so much heat.

From the woman’s lips, her tongue, the inside of her mouth to her hands holding the sides of her face, everything about her was on fire.

And that was just the parts revealed, released from those stringent white gloves and daunting hat.

It made Nia’s mind a bit dizzy. She’d always known Morag had a bit of a higher body temperature then the others on their team, it was something well known about Ardainians, they were just hot blooded people.

Still… she hadn’t expected _this_. It was like the woman was on fire!

And it was all for her.

Just… her.

Pushing a bit forward, Nia had the Ardainian woman on the ground at the foot of her bed, straddling her hips and sitting up, staring down at her for once with wide frazzled gold eyes, cheeks flushed, burning up as well and just needing a moment to catch her breath.

What she saw looking at her was fire itself. Morag’s face and exposed neck were red, she seemed breathing just as hard in anticipation, body tense and ready for the next move. It was something Nia had seen on the battlefield treating the woman enough, her well trained body was ready to move in an instant, watching, reading her opponent to dodge perfectly…

But her eyes… she’d never seen them lit up like that.

Morag’s entire focus was on her, watching, waiting, anticipating how she’d move…

She could see her hand twitch on the floor, clearly wanting to go back to where they were in her hair by her ears, or maybe her hips, but the well trained soldier was tense, waiting…

Waiting to see what she’d do, if she’d continue this… whatever this was… or get up and leave.

It was entirely Nia’s decision, Morag was giving her that, just like she’d said.

The woman had mistakenly confessed, revealed something about herself that… if Nia really thought about it, she didn’t feel she deserved. Not after everything… not after all this…

But Morag was offering, and she wanted to be selfish right now.

She just wanted something right now…

And this woman looked beautiful underneath her.

Delicately, as delicately as Nia could muster while her breathing was still quick, she reached for Morag’s collar, for the rest of those buttons on her right side. Two wasn’t enough, neither was four… it all had to come off, right now.

Those sharp light brown eyes watched, making sure of the decision that was being made, and when Nia got to that Architect-damned awful and overly pompous belt the woman wore, she seemed to finally take pity on the frustrated Gormotti woman and undid it herself.

Raising her hands and sitting up, Morag was the one to open her jacket, intent to slide it off…

Nia just grabbed the collar and yanked it down, not caring about being nice or delicate to the damn thing in her way, as she leaned forward grabbing the woman’s lips with her own.

There was a groan, or complaint, from the Ardainian woman not that Nia cared, she just wanted the stupid thing gone… and to taste Morag’s mouth again, to touch that fire one more time.

When her hands lowered and found _another_ shirt underneath an actual growl escaped the Gormotti woman’s mouth as she leaned back enough to scathingly glare at what was preventing her from touching what she wanted…

“Eh-heh…” an almost apologetic, even shy look passed over the Ardainian woman’s face at the look, as she reached up and pulled at the short tie at her throat.

Eyes still narrowed, clearly annoyed by this hitch in the process, Nia reached forward taking the tie from Morag’s hands and staring at the pin on the front. It was really the only thing visible of this part of her uniform when she wore the damn coat… she didn’t even realize this was a tie to be honest. Raising a brow, she raised her gaze to Morag’s only to see the woman looking away with a fierce embarrassed blush on her face, her fingers working expertly fast to remove the dress shirt and Nia could see _another_ one underneath.

Flat gold eyes just stared as her ears went back, “Morag…” she could see the woman swallow hard at being addressed, but didn’t look up as she removed the last button and started removing the dress shirt, the loose tie in Nia’s hand being the only thing hindering her progress. Nia’s brow rose higher, watching quite fascinated by the sight of Morag’s arms behind her back wiggling out of the shirt, “How many shirts are you wearing?”

Those embarrassed light brown eyes still looked away, as she finished removing the dress shirt, “F-four… i-if you count the jacket…”

One of those cream colored grey ears quirked and an odd smirk rose on Nia’s white marked face, “Must be quite hot under there, yea?” she leaned forward, past the woman’s parted lips and rubbed her cheek to Morag’s hot one, nipping at the newly exposed skin… while reaching over with one hand and cupping her breast.

It actually surprised her how hot the woman’s chest felt now, with still two shirts on.

Though that wasn’t as interesting as the other thing she noticed.

“Morag,” Nia’s voice purred at the woman’s neck as her hand moved to lightly run her finger over a prominent nipple, “You’re not wearing a bra…”

Nia could _feel_ the embarrassed heat running up the woman’s neck.

“T-they’re very… _limiting_ … not good for movement…” it was cute how she was trying to justify herself.

Nia’s only response was to nip as close to the base of her neck as she could. At least it was one complicated piece of clothing she didn’t have to worry about taking off the woman.

Speaking of…

Pulling back, Nia returned to what her original goal was; taking off the Ardainian woman’s damnable uniform.

There was a small grunt of disapproval when Nia sat back, removing her hand from Morag’s chest, only to raise both her hands to the tie, pulling it loose enough to pull over the woman’s head. Watching her shake and pull it the rest of the way when Nia got it stuck on her bun was amusing, but gave Nia all the incentive she need to reach down to the woman’s waist and pull out this shirt, and apparently the other one underneath, and pull them both over Morag’s head, along with the silly tie and threw them with her other shirt onto the bed.

In fact, before Nia could even enjoy the view she scowled at the damn jacket, all the dumb metal pieces involved in the stupid thing, and pulled it out from under Morag, with the woman’s help thankfully, and threw it away as well.

“Nia-!” that was as far as she was going to let that protest over the stupid jacket go…

There were breasts in front of her that needed fondling and hot Ardainian skin to bask in!

 

Whatever protest Morag had was whisked away, replaced by a groan, as both of Nia’s hands grabbed a breast each, tantalizingly squeezing and kneading them as her mouth went to the crook of the Ardainian woman’s neck, now _finally_ exposed from all those damn shirts.

The normally so sturdy woman was back on the ground, lost and enjoying the attention. Every little nip, suckle and touch of fang had her grunting in approval along with a little moan every time Nia’s hands squeezed just right or ran a rough thumb over pert nipples.

Her fingers flinched on the floor, hesitant and unsure at first, only responding in tandem with each grunt and moan out of Morag’s mouth. But even she couldn’t hold back forever.

She could feel Nia’s attention shift, was she concerned? Was something wrong? She felt her eyelashes move on her jaw, maybe looking at her?

But it was taking every bit of concentration Morag had just to breathe properly… to hold herself back from… from what?

Opening her eyes she could see Nia’s body on top of her, her ear flicked her nose when it moved and she seethed when she felt the Gormotti woman bite a bit harder than normal, moving down her shoulder…

It gave her a full view of her hips, back arched in that jumper, in a position like she was riding Dromarch, only her knee was at her hip… a clawed hand squeezing her breast…

Morag wasn’t sure what came over her, or the sound that escaped her mouth as she reached over, taking Nia’s ear into her mouth while moving both hands to the Gormotti woman’s knees. Knowing where they were… needing to see…

There was a mewling whine next to her ear and she realized it was Nia, lightly tugging at her captive ear and momentarily Morag wondered if she bit down too hard… only to have to bite back a yell and tightened her grip on Nia’s thighs as the Gormotti woman bit down harder on her shoulder.

Morag was almost sure that would leave a mark, not that her uniform wouldn’t hide it like everything else but… the subsequent lick made her shudder and it took her a moment to realize Nia was moving lower.

When light brown eyes focused again, she saw those Gormotti ears just above her chest and put the pieces together what Nia was doing just before she felt hot breath and a rough tongue on her sensitive skin.

Gold eyes with pupils the size of pinpricks watched her, taunting as Nia licked her lips before taking her breast in her in her mouth and began suckling. Moving her tongue this way and that along her captive nipple.

The sound that escaped her mouth was not something she could identify, hell no one probably could, at least in association with the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain. It was too soft, too fragile and feminine as her whole body arched, pressing her chest further into Nia’s hot mouth.

She felt more than heard the rumble of her chest as Nia probably laughed at her girlish response, the hand on her other breast responded by squeezing it, running a rough thumb along the nipple, rolling it until it was just right, hitting that angle where she couldn’t help but make that damn noise again.

Nia was taunting her, finding her weaknesses so easily…

Without meaning to or even thinking it, she raised her knees, trying to wrap around the Gormotti woman’s smaller body… just to touch her more… feel closer…

Nia would be lying if she said the sight in front of her wasn’t one of the most captivating things she’d ever seen. She didn’t know Morag could make that sound, the expression on her face, thrown back, trying to not show how much pleasure and desire was there but failing to hide it…

It made her mind hazy… or maybe it was the heat…

The woman truly was on fire… her skin so warm and easy to touch, she couldn’t help but want to be closer.

She had enjoyed Morag’s hands on her thighs, but moving down, and wanting to be closer, they wound up more on her back, clawing and clinching at her shoulders, one even came up to the base of her neck and she was almost positive the Ardainian woman didn’t even know it was there…

When Morag raised her leg, pushing on her backside it had actually surprised her and she couldn’t help but pushing back, grinding against it for just a moment forcing her to shudder at the friction from behind.

Her tongue swirled around that poor abused nipple and Nia felt that strong trembling hand in her hair again, some kind of growl from the Ardainian woman before she was gripped tightly and pulled up, somehow rolled over and next she knew she was being pushed into the floor with an aggressive tongue in her mouth, one leg hooked around an arm and a fierce grinding at her core…

Nia cried out around the tongue in her mouth, taking the moment to breath when it was removed.

There was just hot panting, feeling Morag’s lips at her own, “Zipper… where?”

Dazed, it took Nia a moment to realize that was a question… then whined when something hard was pressed against her core again, most pleasurably, but that wasn’t the pointed…

Words weren’t working so one of her clawed hands moved, slipping under her hood, feeling another hand follow and fiddle with the traditional Gormotti garb a moment, as her fingers flicked the metal at her throat. - _There… right there…_ -

She was rewarded with a gentler press and could feel as Morag moved back just enough to see…

In seconds the hood was released and she felt a slip of cold as she heard the front zipper of her jumper come down.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Nia immediately flinched, leaning forward towards the warmth above her, “C-col-Mmmnnnnrrrggghh…” that was as far as she got, feeling Morag’s lips on her throat, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot she didn’t know was there as the soldier’s hands moved to open up her top…

And somehow got her boots off without her realizing it?

She was sure if she wasn’t so distracted she would have made a joke about Morag knowing how to take her clothes off so quickly… considering she heard chuckling at her throat as said Ardainian woman had lifted her up, pulling down the jumper and somehow they got it off with minimal alterations of their position… maybe she had said something and she really just wasn’t paying that much attention…

When there was a lull in the sudden activity, Nia opened her eyes and saw what was above her…

Morag, shirtless, her light brown eyes brighter and wider than she ever remembered seeing them… hovering over her just staring…

A little more sense made into Nia’s consciousness, noticing more details about the woman above her. Her muscles taut, the white marks on her red skin from scars, her breasts larger than she’d honestly thought they’d be right in front of her, even the bruise forming on her shoulder from where she bit her…

Those bright eyes looking over every inch of her…

A blush rose up, probably covering Nia’s whole upper half, as she realized, and saw reflected in the woman’s eyes, that she was completely naked in front of Morag. - _How did she-we were just-what?!_ \- there was the zipper, the frantic hands, the cold and heat and… and…

Looking down, Morag ran her finger along Nia’s bare hip, making her shudder with the tingling feeling…

She knew what was there, what Morag was probably questioning…

“Stripes?” those light brown eyes flicked to her gold ones…

Only for Nia to embarrassedly raise her hands to cover her eyes, at the very least as her ears went down, “It’s just… I dunno… how I-I-I-eep!” warm hands reached up and pulled Nia’s hands away.

Morag was just smiling at her, leaning forward, but going past her lips and kissing her forehead.

Right where her mark was…

She didn’t care? Or question?

Then she kissed her cheek, where there was another white strip… then her shoulder… and then went all the way down to her hip and kissed the one there all the same…

When she looked up, Nia was tense and red, blushing so hard her wide gold eyes particularly stood out…

Then she raised Nia’s leg, putting it over her shoulder, those sharp light brown eyes not leaving her own as she kissed further in… then further… until the dark haired woman was right above her mound, kissing the tender sensitive flesh there…

Nia swallowed hard, holding her breath, surprised by this boldness and caught in anticipation…

Morag liked that expectant look on her face…

A devilish smirk rose on the Inquisitor’s face as she took Nia’s other knee and put it over her shoulder, getting a small squeak from the Gormotti woman.

It felt good, that look on her.

Moving one hand Morag put it on Nia’s stomach stroking the warm skin there, her other reaching for the woman’s smaller breast.

Another whine as Nia’s nipple got the same treatment as Morag’s had been given earlier, but Nia was fighting throwing her head back. Not just yet, she needed to see, needed to know if Morag was really going to…

Licking her lips slowly and deliberately, Morag made sure she had the Gormotti woman’s complete attention.

Nia was vibrating with how tense she was right now, Morag could smell her arousal, probably clearly see it if she looked down…

Instead of doing what Nia thought, the damnable Ardainian woman smirked, squeezed her breast then pushed forward with her tongue, running it along the inner spine of her core.

Clawed hands went to the Gormotti woman’s mouth, stifling a moan as she rolled her head back, arching her back and couldn’t help her hips moving, trying to get a better angle on Morag’s tongue.

Architect the woman’s breath was even hot down there! And her tongue!

Nia had to squeeze her eyes shut, whining in her throat as her breathing hitched, feeling that burning hot appendage go up and down her inner spine, tease her entrance and flick at the end. Just back and forth, this motion was driving her nuts!

It teased and explored, experimentally dipping in and out a few times sending a tingling sensation up and down Nia’s body, making her want to scream but knowing she shouldn’t… not yet… just needing to hold on a bit more…

Morag brought her hands down, leaving Nia’s stomach and breast, pulling around her hips and bringing her closer, bending her body over a bit more to get better access.

The tangy flavor, the heavy scent, it made Morag want to try to get deeper, touch further inside…

There was a whimpering mewl as Morag’s tongue separated her folds, delving deeper into her tight entrance, breaking that barrier between them.

She suckled around Nia’s sensitive nub, trying to find what spots her tongue could explore and touch, the flavor sweeter and more distinct.

Spreading and expanding her tongue, exploring her entrance, she found Nia could make the cutest noises, even if she was trying to muffle them so no one else heard.

Whatever rational part of Morag’s mind that would have thought about the propriety of the situation, or who was behind the door, wasn’t present right now. She wanted to hear more of those moans and little mewling sounds, get every little bit she could get…

Moving her hand, her thumb took over caressing that precious little nub, knowing how it felt herself, wanting to distract Nia more as she focused on her tongue inside, trying to reach further.

Nia was full on whimpering now, it didn’t matter if her hands were covering her mouth, the sound was mostly in the throat anyway.

Sharp light brown eyes flicked up, wanting to hear more…

She tried to pull away, to change position, but the second Morag moved there was a hand on her head pressing her back down with a whimpering growl.

Partly surprised by Nia’s forcefulness, and amused, Morag raised a brow looking up at her…

The Gormotti woman had one of her fingers between her teeth, fangs showing prominently as her chest heaved, ears fuzzed out and gold eyes boring into her. She was on edge and wanted Morag to finish…

Another whimper, begging almost, and another push and the Inquisitor got the memo, no use torturing the cute woman anymore than necessary.

Even if she was enjoying it.

Morag went back down, focusing her mouth and tongue on that sensitive little nub while moving her hand. If her tongue couldn’t reach where she was trying to get to, her fingers certainly would.

Inserting one slowly she got that throaty whine…

Pulling out and inserting another, harder this time got a yelp. Each thrust and pull she could feel Nia tightening around her fingers. She could hear her breath hitching, whimpering, as her body started shuddering, tightening up, her hips taut…

“M-Morag…” that small voice brought whatever focus the Inquisitor had back to the world around her. The hand in her hair tightened, she could feel her claws scraping at her scalp and her body arched tightly.

She was close, just a few more times, in and out… curling her fingers to hit that one spot…

Nia’s hand left her as a muffled scream was released, her whole body clinching, especially tight around Morag’s fingers as she held them there for just a moment…

As Nia finished coming down, she moved her hands, breathing hard as her heart was pounding in her ears…

Dazed she opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling first, unable to really think or move.

Her body shuddered as she felt Morag remove her fingers and move, when she managed to look down she saw the Ardainian sticking her middle two fingers in her mouth, cleaning them off. When she noticed Nia staring she blushed, looking away but didn’t stop.

Nia had no idea what to think, just staring as she felt the heat rushing up her cheeks.

When Morag finally pulled her hand away from her mouth there was a funny little grin there, though her eyes still weren’t looking at Nia, “Felt… good?”

Her bashful look, juxtaposed with the normally stern woman sitting there shirtless… how the hell did she still have her pants and boots on?!

It was cute up until Nia noticed that damn uniform was still on the woman. Then whatever afterglow she was feeling was replaced with her ears back and glaring at those damnable pieces of metal and fabric.

“N-Nia?” was as far as Morag got before the Gormotti woman suddenly pounced on her, knocking her flat on her back and growling.

It was very distracting, the breasts in front of her, the contact… even Nia pulling away with an angry cute pout on her face that didn’t make any sense right now…

“Off…” When Morag only blinked at her confused, there was another unintelligible growl from the Gormotti woman as she yanked the knees of one of the Inquisitor’s boots and pulled it up, probably uncomfortably.

Light brown eyes went from those narrow gold eyes to the metal boot Nia held above her shoulder. It honestly made Morag snicker as she pushed up, leaning her face close to Nia’s, enough that the Gormotti woman could probably still smell herself on her lips, “You don’t have to…”

Those Gormotti ears lowered as she growled, words not finding themselves on Nia’s lips as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Morag’s shoulder. She was exhausted but energetic, still wanted more… now that she knew what the Ardainian woman could do, but…

She wanted to reciprocate, see Morag like that… hearing her moan like fresh virgin was enticing, but the damn woman clearly knew something else should wouldn’t have been able to dominate her like that so suddenly… or maybe that was just her nature, being a hot-blooded Ardainian and all.

She almost didn’t seem fazed with her leg up over Nia’s shoulder like this…

With a deep sigh, Nia just basically collapsed on Morag’s shoulder, ears back and nuzzling as close as she could to the hot woman.

Morag just smirked gently, kissing the top of the Gormotti woman’s head. She took her leg off Nia’s shoulder, reaching under her arms and pulled her up closer, so they could lay down and her head was still on her shoulder. The best she could do was hold her right now…

Even if just feeling Nia’s body, skin to skin, against her own, her taste in her mouth and scent filling the room still left her body buzzing. And she knew for a fact she’d have to change her underwear once she got back to her room. - _Hopefully Brighid won’t tease me too much for this…_ -

There was a growl as Nia nuzzled closer, raising one hand to grab her breast, not nearly as forceful as she had before.

“Nia…” she tried to keep her breathing steady, tried to settle down, but Nia just moved her hand, fondling slowly, kissing her shoulder, “Please… you don’t…”

The Gormotti woman pulled, teasing her nipple, as she slid down lazily, coming face-to-face with the Ardainian woman’s other breast. She wasn’t as eager as before, so could do this slowly, suckling lightly, rolling her tongue slowly, gently…

Morag’s breathing hitched, trying to keep herself in control… she really couldn’t fight it if Nia really wanted to, but…

Nia moved her body down just enough, so she could straddle Morag’s leg, rubbing her thighs, grinding against the starched fabric.

As she kept suckling, she moved her hand, sliding down the woman’s still hot body, past her ribs and stomach, coming to the hem of her pants. Lazily looking down she could see the obstacle in her way, but it seemed like it’d be too much effort right now to remove it fully. With a snort, Nia undid the button, pushed down the zipper and slid her hand underneath.

She turned back, giggling as she nuzzled between Morag’s breasts, kissing the hot skin there, “How could I leave you like this?”

Her finger slid under wet panties, feeling her hardened clitoris, slick and sensitive puffy folds.

Morag treated her to another swift intake and whimper.

Nia just nuzzled closer, grinding deeper, as she let her finger slid up and down slowly…

“Nia… please… just…” Morag had to clinch her teeth feeling as she slipped one clawed finger in deliberately and slowly. It made her shudder, breath pick up, and she could feel her nipples harden at the sensation.

When Nia went back to suckling her breast, she couldn’t help but reach for the Gormotti woman, grabbing fully one of her lower cheeks, hearing the woman groan around her breast as she grinded harder against her leg.

Morag pushed her leg up, both to help Nia find release again and to let her move her own hips against her invasive finger.

Compared to before, their pace was slow, Nia’s finger in her, her leg against the Gormotti woman, but both their hips moved in tandem, finding a pace that both could satisfy themselves with.

Still being sensitive from cuming before, Nia was the first to lose control, abandoning Morag’s breast to focus on grinding on her leg, liberally rubbing her own chest against the woman and nuzzling as much as she could. It helped so much when both of Morag’s hands took full-hand holds of her butt cheeks, pressing her further, adding to the motion.

It honestly helped her press further inside Morag, careful enough to consider her claws as she pushed in a second digit, being rewarded with that girlish moan again, pressing her rough thumb against her nub, wanting to see her come undone before she came again…

But Morag’s hot body, her hands, her hips raising, pushing her knees up…

That moan in her ears…

There was no way the Inquisitor was innocent, not like this…

Nia was close again, feeling her body tense up… but she pushed it down, or tried to…

When Morag tightened around her finger she knew the Ardainian woman was close…

Just a little more…

Her breath hitched, her body stiffened, her grip on Nia’s ass became tight enough to bruise…

Nia groaned loud, burying her face in Morag’s chest and pushing into her harder, grinding deeper…

Just a little… bit… more…

Morag threw her head back, back arched, as her mouth was thrown open releasing a deep throaty moan as her whole body tightened, clinching around Nia’s finger.

A few more grinds against the woman’s strong leg and Nia came mewling around her nipple, it was softer than before but still felt… so exhausting… draining…

She came down breathing hard, laying her head on Morag’s chest, hearing her heart still pounding as her lower lips were still quivering around her fingers…

It took Morag longer to get her breathing under control, when Nia looked up she could still see a blush on the woman’s face. It looked so cute.

Crawling up enough she tried to kiss her, but could only reach under her chin.

It was close enough, with a grin she nuzzled up to the woman’s warm chest, content.

When Morag could finally breathe again she looked down, saw Nia curled up on her chest content and drifting off. It was a bit embarrassing that she hadn’t pulled her hand out, and she could feel a wet spot now on her pants but…

She couldn’t help some smirk, as she leaned down, kissing the top of her head, then pulled her hand out as she rolled over, curling up around the small Gormotti woman. She could risk being here a bit longer, just holding her…

That was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nia's war on Morag's Uniform is just beginning~


End file.
